Please Don't Leave Me
by IzzyK97
Summary: 'He watches as the Batter appears in front of him. This is it. The final area.' What should have been a quick conversation turns into a difficult goodbye for Zacharie. (Slight spoilers for the end of the game).


**I know I should be writing KAiA, or at least one of the other multi-chapters... but the prompt for this appeared on my Tumblr dashboard and it all just sort of happened. So, without further ado, enjoy~! (Warning: Spoilers for the end of the game, I guess, in case you didn't read it in the summary.)**

He watches as the Batter appears in front of him. This is it. The final area. The last time either of them will see the other, and it hurts. Zacharie can feel it building in his chest; that fear that, once again, he will be alone. Everyone always leaves in the end, but he was so sure the Batter was different. He had stayed for longer than usual, and Zacharie had fooled himself into thinking that maybe it would end differently this time. How wrong he was... He starts talking, not really paying attention to what he's saying, desperately trying to distract himself from the spreading numbness. Despite his inner turmoil, his tone remains the same, bright and cheerful and ever so slightly joking. He waits for the Batter to reply, to ask for a new bat, or a tunic, or maybe some equipment for the Add-Ons. Anything to take his mind off things. No reply comes. Instead, the Batter is simply staring at him with mixture of confusion and worry. Zacharie wonders why, and then notices something himself.

He's shaking. His shoulders are jerking with barely-contained emotion and, before he can stop it, a single tear rolls down his cheek and plops onto his jumper. Through slightly blurred eyes, he can see the Batters eyes widen in shock. Not surprising, really; neither of them had shown much of their feelings. But now it's all out there. The merchant hangs his head, and is in no way prepared for a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. He tenses up as a hand peels the mask away from his face, not quite sure how to react. He settles for burying his face into the purifiers shoulder, and clinging to the front of his shirt. He tries so hard to hold it all in, but it's useless; the floodgates open and Zacharie starts bawling, more tears burning their way down his face, harsh sobs racking his body, a high-pitched wail tearing out of his throat. All the while the Batter holds him, one hand on the merchants back, the other comfortingly stroking his hair. At some point they sink to their knees, and they stay like that for a bit.

After what seems like an age, the wailing and sobbing fades to nothing more than a hoarse croaking. The Batter is painfully aware of how little time he has; he still has his mission to fulfil! He tries to pry Zacharies hands away, but the merchant just grips tighter, too afraid to let go. The purifier sighs and says, firmly, "Zacharie, get off." No answer. He tries again, repeating it over and over, until he hears a quiet "No." Frustrated, he pushes the other away forcefully, feeling the smallest pang of regret when Zacharie falls backwards and curls into a ball on the floor. He stands anyway, looking down at his broken friend. Part of his mind screams at him to continue comforting his friend, while the other half shouts that he must keep going, that Zacharie will be fine, he'll get over it. That's the part he chooses to listen to, although he knows that Zacharie will not get over this. He won't have a chance to. Pretty soon, if all goes to plan, this place will be nothing more than another expanse of white.

He starts towards the door, but is brought to a sudden halt by an iron grip on his ankle. He looks down again, to see Zacharie clinging frantically to him again. He shakes his leg repeatedly, each glimpse of that tear-stained, maskless face making it harder to do so. Finally he succeeds in freeing his leg, walking away quickly to avoid being grabbed again. Just as he goes though the door, from behind him, he hears a faint yet familiar voice say "Please don't leave me..." But then he's through, and he banishes all thoughts of his friend from his mind. Complete focus will be required.

Back in the first room, Zacharie watches his last friend leave him. The final sliver of reserve breaks down, and so does he, curling back into a ball and waiting. It will all be over soon, anyway.

**It's almost pathetically short, but I hope you all liked it anyway! Let me know what you think in a review; I really do love reading those!**


End file.
